


Heaven and Hell Live In All of Us

by phoenixariail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anas a succubus, Demon!Jesse, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate myself, Jesses a normal demon tho, Lust demon, M/M, Multi, Oni Genji Shimada, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Oops, Sex will happen at some point, also, demon!Ana, demon!Gabriel, demon!gabe, fallen angel!Jack, hahahaha get it winging it, hey this has a playlist of songs that inspired it, im literally just winging it right now, oops like everyone is some sort of demon, this may be terrible im sorry, when? who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixariail/pseuds/phoenixariail
Summary: Jacael, known on Earth by Jack, is a recently fallen angel. Lost surrounded the humans he so mercifully defended. Adrift among seas of the people he sacrificed his wings for. Until he meets one man, Gabriel Reyes, who turns everything Jack knows upside-down.





	1. Prologue: Me and God: We Don't Get Along

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic on AO3 and only my second ever fanfic... so I'm sorry if it's not very good. Please feel free to comment about errors, or confusing statements/sentences. Constructive criticism is always welcome!!! Thank you so much to everyone who reads this! I'm very excited to write this!!
> 
> Also for note, this fanfic has a playlist of songs that helped inspire it. Each of the chapters is named after a lyric from one of the songs and it may help you become more immersed if you listen to the songs while reading. 
> 
> Here's a link to a playlist of the songs that helped me write this: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZMe6j23CuceEZOzq4oG1ix2cGhuz6Jus

It had been three weeks since he lost his wings, but to the disgraced angel it felt as if it had been years. Time did work differently in Heaven than here on Earth. Jacael, as he was known by the angels that betrayed him, had now been forced to take the form of a human and live an immortal life walking the Earth among the humans as torture. Jack, as he was known here on Earth, no longer possessed the traits that most angels in human form possess. He no longer has the ability of flight, his ability of teleportation, nor his innate ability to resist the pull of the demons, sent to Earth to coax humans into sin. He did, however, still possess the immortality that all angels in human form - not by choice. He will be forced to walk the Earth for the rest of eternity.

The scars on his back, healed more than two weeks ago, still ached as the train shook underneath him. An ache that will never leave. A reminder he would live with for the rest of eternity. A stark reminder of his decisions for the people bustling around on the city streets, the people sitting silently on the train car around him. A reminder of the loss he had endured trying to protect them and how lost he felt among them. Lost among people he doesn't quite understand, but wishes to fit in.

He's pulled abruptly from his thoughts as a stranger plops into the seat next to him with surprising force. He looks up to see a man, about the age that he appears to be, mid 20s to early 30s, with dark skin, shaved brown hair and an aura that immediately feels out of place on the crowded train. An aura that Jack had not felt since he had been on Earth. An aura that urged him to speak to this total stranger. And before he was able to process this confusing urge, he had stuck his hand out in what he knew to be a handshake and said, "Hello, I'm Jack."

The stranger paused for a minute, staring at his hand before meeting Jack's eyes in the most intense and mesmerizing gaze Jack had ever caught himself in. The stranger slowly took Jack's hand, shook it quickly, let go, and said, "I'm Gabriel. And you must be new around here."

Jack cocked his head at the new man, imploring as to what gave him away and thinking about the archangel (he never did like him much). Gabriel sighed before explaining "We usually keep to ourselves here. We don't really shake hands with every stranger we run into in LA."

Jack nodded and took mental note of this before deciding to ask this enticing stranger one last question before leaving him alone, "So then why did you sit next to me?"

"It's a full car, kid, look around, you seemed like the most likely person not to bother me. Y'know all stuck in your head and what not." Jack looked around the car and was shocked to find almost every seat with a person in it. For the past week and a half, he had ridden this same train, on the same car, at the same time, even meticulous enough to sit in the same seat and had never seen this many people on the train before. Confused, he looked at Gabriel before closing his eyes and rewinding through the past three weeks in his head at almost lightning speed. Not once seeing the face of this strange man among the faces he had seen on the train for the hours he had spent on it.

"What are you doing, kid? Don't break your brain thinking to hard."

"I haven't seen you on the train before." Jack said, quite confidently, before looking around at the other people on the train, a good few unrecognizable to him. Including an Egyptian woman with long black hair, and a man with long brown hair, and beard who was smoking a cigar. Which was prohibited on the train, but no one else seemed to notice him, the woman, or Gabriel. 

"You caught me there. My car wouldn't start today and I had to get to work somehow." Gabriel explained. "Speaking of which, this is my stop."

Jack watched as Gabriel stood and walked towards the doors as they slowly opened. As he walked past the man with the cigar and the Egyptian woman, they both stood and followed him off the train. As soon as the doors closed behind them, the aura was gone.


	2. Chapter 1: Like a Ghost in the Silence, I Disappear

Every day Jack rode the subway, just like he had been for the past month. But ever since his encounter with Gabriel, he has been paying more attention to the people around him. He's noticed the demeanor of the regulars on the train, but he's also noticed that he sees the Egyptian woman, and the man with the cigar more often. Each time they are near, he feels that same aura. The draw to converse with them, the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right about these people, but he also noticed that the aura was never the same as it was when Gabriel had sat next to him. That aura had been almost intoxicating. This just wasn't the same. It brought the same feelings, but never the same strength.

Today, Jack arrived on the subway platform at the same time he always did, 8:28 am, just before the train pulled into the station and opened its doors. This time, however, the platform was quiet, almost deserted. The platform had always been a sea of bustling people at 8:30, but today everything was off. That's when he noticed them, the Egyptian woman, the man who always seemed to have that damn cigar, and Gabriel, standing near them, not beside them, just close. As the train doors opened, he stepped in and sat in his usual seat, watching as the trio walked on. Gabriel sat next to Jack the same way he did that day a week ago, heavily plopping his weight on to the seat. Jack noticed that as soon as Gabriel took his seat, he made an almost imperceptible nod, and as if on cue, the woman and man that accompanied him took a seat.

"I've seen those two too many times in the past week for it to be a coincidence. Why are you having them follow me?" Jack questioned, not looking away from the window as the train pulled away from the platform. As he looked at the people on the platform, he noticed one man, sitting on the bench, staring back at him.

Gabriel turned to look at the back of Jack's head, tilting his own head before whispering, "We know who you are, Jacael."

Jack looked up with a start. Immediately he knew what the aura he's been feeling was, he knew what these people were. He knew they weren't really people. "What do you want with me?"

Gabriel smirked, he noticed the recognition in Jack's eyes and it excited him. The reveal was always his favorite part. "We know why you're here, we know how you got here, and we know how He stripped everything from you."

"So?" Jack looked back angrily. He did not like the idea of these.... people knowing this much about him. He didn't like the way Gabriel spoke. He didn't like his smirk, and he definitely didn't like the pull he felt towards him.

"So.... you're different. You're not impervious like every other angel." Gabriel breathed onto Jack's neck, sending a shiver down Jack's spine. He did not like how close Gabriel was and he did not like the implications Gabriel was pushing him towards. Gabriel bit his lip and put his hand on Jack's back, right over his aching scars. "We could get you back your wings.... if you help us."

"No." Jack said firmly, no hesitation presented in his voice. He knew the way people like Gabriel work, he knew his tricks, and he knew how to deny him. But a part of him, a small part, begged for him to hesitate. Begged him to think through the possibilities. The newest part of him. His curse. He squashed that part down. Squished it like the pest it was.

"Hmm... we thought you'd say that." Gabriel used his fingers to rub his temples and looked at his partners, before looking Jack in the eyes. "Too bad you don't have a choice, but to come with us"

Gabriel blinked his eyes and when they opened, the whites of his eyes had become black and his once brown irises were now a red that seared into Jack's soul. Gabriel smirked, and Jack felt his will leave him. He felt the train slow to a stop, and as Gabriel rose to leave, Jack rose beside him. Jack fought in his mind, but no matter what, his body would not listen to him. As he and Gabriel walked by, the woman and man rose, too, and followed behind them, side by side. Almost as if these three demons were bodyguards, sworn to protect Jack, but Jack felt anything but safe. He felt fear for the first time since he lost his wings.

After what felt like hours of struggling in his own mind, Jack resigned and closed his eyes in disappointment. He knew once someone was charmed by a demon, only the demon could break the spell, but he knew he had to try. He had hoped that part of his immunity still remained. That he would be able to fight back, but obviously, he had hoped for something that didn't exist anymore. As he opened his eyes once more, he noticed that one more person had joined them. A man with long black hair tied back behind his head. A large dragon tattoo, swirling down his arm, and a spiked piercing through the bridge of his nose. Jack didn't recognize any of the demons that surrounded him, and that bothered him. He had been well versed in the normal appearances of the leaders in hell, but he knew they never did the dirty work like this. He felt like he should be able to tell who they were working for, at least. What he could tell, though, was that Gabriel was in charge of this whole endeavor.

They walked for miles, block after block, turn after turn, obviously attempting to break Jack's sense of direction. It had worked. Jack had no clue where they were by the time they reached a building and stopped. He looked up, seeing a beige building with almost 20 windows on the front, some of the windows had blinds drawn, some had drapes covering them, and others had nothing stopping passers-by from looking in on the occupants. The group walked through the front doors into the lobby and up the stairs. At the end of a dark hallway, Gabriel stopped, unlocked an apartment door and opened it, allowing the others to walk in before pushing Jack through the door.

As Jack was pushed through the door, he was actually surprised by the interior of the huge apartment. For a group of demons living together, the apartment was confusingly homey. As Gabriel closed the door - locking it so that no one could exit without a key, the others began to walk around the apartment and doing whatever they pleased. The man with the perpetual, and eternally-lasting cigar made his way into the kitchen to the left and began cooking what smelled like a chili. His actions confused Jack because he knew that, like angels, demons didn't need to eat, so it was useless for him to cook anything, but the man seemed to enjoy the actions, anyways. The woman went into a room off of the hallway to the right. A room which Jack couldn't see from where he was stopped. And lastly, the man with the dragon tattoo went to sit down on a chair across from a man with green hair. Jack couldn't see his face, only the back of his head, but his hair definitely made him stand out.

Jack, unable to move, stood in the middle of the entryway, watching as the demons made their way about their normal routines. Relaxing. Gabriel walked past Jack, bumping into his shoulder with his own, and immediately Jack fell down as, unexpectedly, control of his body was ceded back to him. Muttering expletives under his voice as he stood back up.

Jack eyed the demons as he turned and attempted to open the door. He knew he wouldn't be able to open it, it most absolutely had a ward on it that wouldn't let him leave. "Tryin' the doors useless. Ya won't be able to get out." called a voice from the kitchen. The man peeked around the corner. "Ya should know we aren't stupid enough not to use a ward 'n all." He said around his cigar before turning back to his chili.

Jack sat down with his back to the door, knees to his chest and head in his hands. _What am I going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this is bad.... I'm trying... but I would like to thank anyone and everyone who's reading this!!! Also please do comment what you think!! I love to hear from you!!! Constructive criticism is always really helpful!!! Feel free to give me headcanons as well!!! I'd love to try and include some other peoples headcanons in this fic! I may not include every headcanon that's sent to me cause some might not fit, or may contradict some my headcanons, but I'd love to try and include some of yours!!


End file.
